crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kruzikrel
Kruzikrel is a dragon born 1354 years ago on Earth, specifically in what is now Oslo, Norway. Appearance Kruzikrel, has 2 forms As a Dragon: Kruzikrel is a orange colored dragon. Belonging to the Elder Dragon sub species. As a humanoid: Kruzikrel has also changed his humanoid form and is essentially a humanoid version of his dragon form and is able to use his old powers, as well as his new powers in this form. This form also retains a outstanding amount of physical strength and speed. Him having wings still, he is able to fly in this form as well. Personality Kruzikrel, is serious, demanding, arrogant (which is typical from a dragon) and strongly believes his species is dominant and are put on this planet to rule. He is the oldest of 5 siblings, and just like first born is talented, ambitous, and believes he is the prime example of the ultimate life form. Name Meaning Kruzikrel's name translates roughly to "Ancient, Dominant" in English, given to him because of his status as first born and his habit of wanting dominance over everyone he met. Early Life Kruzikrel is a dragon god who grew up in the Viking Age of Norway, on Planet Earth terrorizing farms, cities, and doing other things that arent very nice. He was the first born dragon, given birth that by the ancient god Akatosh, but is mostly outshadowed by another dragon, whos name will not be mentioned/ He and a a select others were the dragons on Norse legend, they were basically kings and demanded to be treated as such. They believed that dragons are the dominant species and demand tribute to their might. Once humanity learned how to build guns and such, he had to learn how to make himself more resilent and also take on a human form, after doing both those things. He decided to go into a long slumber, until about the year of 2003. He then decided to live among the mortals, sometime during the 2500's he moved to Eden, which is where he is residing now. He changes his apperance when needed, but he can mostly be found away from prying eyes, his last appearance change was September 13, 2577. Human Form This is Kruzikrel form he takes when he wants to have fun. He started wearing his robes from when he ruled NOrway....over a 1,000 years ago. They are very sentimental to him. ALthough after his appearance change. The robes have been in a storage case and he only wears them during ceromonal events. Due to him having to change to human form to wear them. RP Adventures Fighting the Orb Union agent Kruzikrel was on a colony world doing what he does best. Killing people. He was exploring a forest when he came acros Natasha Romanoff. He attempted to attack her but she ended up fighting back and with more fight then he originally thought. After a long fight Brendon started to like the mortal and has made her a friend of his. The first mortal in awhile to earn his trust. Relationships Does not hold many relationships. He has recently cut ties with all known allies after the disappearance his ally Scorpiok. His powers Kruzikrel, over the years has learned to use powers. Aside from his own. Here is list of them, along with his powers as a dragon. Dragon form *Fire breathing *Ice Breathing *Flight *Claws on the tips of his wings and feet *Super sharp teeth *Natural night vision Human form *Talent with swords *Super speed *Abnormal jumping hieght, can leap at heights to clear small 1 story buildings *Natural night vision *Able to shoot fire or ice out his hands and mouth *Able to tell what someone is by reading their neurological wave lengths, similiar to Soul Read and Energy sensing. Powers after his appearance change As is the custom, Kruzikrel was allowed to change his appearance and powers after obtaining a great feat. He added powers to his arsenal as well as a major change to his appearance New Powers Void Burn - Able to fire a gout of Void energy at his opponent and cause a searing burning sensation and to absorb their life force. He is able to modify his void powers to his needing Upgraded fire attacks by using hellfire. Thanks to the ruler of Neatherealm, Scorpiok And many more Category:Neutral Category:Dragon Category:Shape shifter Category:Demi God